The present disclosure relates to the field of display technologies, and more particularly, to a display device and a display terminal.
Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) has many advantages, such as low power consumption, small volume, light weight, ultra-thin screen and so on, and in recent years, has been widely used in digital products (such as multimedia players, digital cameras, or personal digital assistants), intelligent instruments and low-power consumption electronic products. Compared with the LCD display technology, Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) technology has the characteristics of self-light-emitting. As can be used as a light source, the display using the OLED technology is very thin and very light, with a large screen viewing angle, and moreover can save electric energy. With the continuous advent of portable personal digital products, users may operate the display screens of various portable devices at any time and any place, and thus expect to protect their privacy while obtaining services.